


rest your bones

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hotels, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil’s always had trouble falling asleep in hotels</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest your bones

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/135745035433/) on dec. 22nd for the prompt "send me a 'peace' and i’ll write a drabble about them spending a quiet moment together"
> 
> title from "[home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mVbdjec0pA)'" by gabrielle aplin

It doesn’t take much for Dan to fall asleep. All he needs is Phil, someone to charge his phone, and blinds that close; you know, the basic necessities of home.

Phil, on the other hand, can’t get comfortable in any bed that isn’t his. Cars? Fine. Airplanes in turbulence? He can deal. But a perfectly fine bed in a hotel? No way.

That being said, the weeks of touring have taken their toll on him and as soon as they get into their hotel room, Phil throws himself onto the bed. His legs are hanging off the end and he’s still wearing his backpack, but apparently even _that_ doesn’t matter as he’s half asleep in two seconds.

“We should probably have dinner be _fore_ you pass out,” Dan remarks, pulling off his shoes in a more organized manner. Phil makes a grumbling noise in response, muffled by the starchy comforter, and Dan sits next to his head and pats his back somewhat condescendingly.

Phil picks his head up enough to whine, “Touring is hard.” He gets an unsympathetic laugh in response and lean back on the bed. There’s probably something he could be dicking around with on his phone, so he pulls it out and stares blankly at his emails until Phil slides up the bed, still lying on his face, and wraps his arms around Dan’s waist.

“I was serious about the dinner thing, I’m starving,” he says, not looking away from the screen. Even Phil’s nuzzling isn’t gonna stop him from keeping this stupid black sheep from dying.

“But I wanna cuddle.”

“Food, Phil.”

“ _Cuddles_ , Dan.”

Dan doesn’t really need much convincing after that, even though the rumbling in his stomach is getting louder. Unlike Phil, he hadn’t just taken a nap on the car ride all the way to the hotel, and he’s never been the kind of person to turn down cuddles, and Phil is warm and smells like laundry detergent. 

So he gives in, like he always does, putting down his phone and all subsequent stresses away and scooting back until they were both properly on the bed. He could already imagine waking up and having to deal with the dirty shoe marks Phil will have left on the white sheets, but it won’t be their problem, and it’ll be okay. 

And they sleep. And it’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon dan's go to crossy road chara is always either the black sheep or the emo goose. mine's the school girl, in case u were wondering.
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
